Poe Folks
The following is Original Seed Information. Some of it has changed. Some of it may never appear in Canon. It is presented as an item of Historical Interest. Some reformatting has occurred as part of bringing it over from the Old Wiki. References, if added, should refer to Canon confirmation. Do not change the actual information, that's what the character pages are for. Poe Folks Note: most are freshmen on Team Kimba's floor. The Poe freshman class should have “about 20 people” If you add our characters (5 females), then the list below currently has Female: 12 Male: 6 We should have about ten of each. Freshman Male #1 (Tall spindly guy) (1M) Freshman, “6’ 6” tall and all of ninety pounds”''Ayla and the Late Trevor James Goodkind'' Freshman Female #1 (Tanned blonde girl) (1F) very tan, pale blonde hair. Smells like “just after a rainstorm” Speaks valley-girl. Freshman.Enter the Chaka! Bishonen 1 Bishonen 1 (3M ((EX))-3, ((ESP))-3) Name: Hiram Schlinenger Height: 6’ 3” Weight: 210 lbs Age: (junior) Hair: modestly cut straight black hair Eyes: Sky blue Face: Build: Lean and muscular Race+: Caucasian Assoc: Poe resident, Kenneth Franks, Rev. Englund Background Hiram is from Frankfurt, Germany and is the oldest son in a family of five other female siblings. He is fluent in German, English, and French. He hopes to study astronomy in the future. His powers manifested themselves when he was thirteen and had to control a ‘ghost’ who had possessed one of his sisters and was trying to make her kill herself. He found that he could see it and had some ability at taking it under his control and making it return to the well it had come from. He is not an avatar as such. He can’t meld with the spirits and use their powers, but he can see them and is able to bind and direct them to some extent without touching them. Powers He is a level 3 exemplar and classified as a level 3 psychic whose abilities are centered around his ability to communicate and control the ‘spirits’ that he can see. He is also an expert at identifying spirit types and the methods known to work with most of them. Bishonen 2 Bishonen 2 (3M ((EX))-4, ((SH))-3, ((TK))-3d) Name: Kenneth Franks Height: 6’ 4” Weight: 220 lbs Age: (Junior) Hair: long (to his waist) white hair Eyes: Large, golden yellow Face: Build: perfect androgynous physique Race+: Caucasian Assoc: Poe resident, Hiram Schlinenger, Rev. Englund Description Ken is a hermaphrodite and also capable of shifting to a psychically charged winged humanoid shape that is similar to his regular appearance except he is seven feet tall (weight stays the same). Exemplar-4, Shifter-3 Background He is from Provence, France and met Hiram on the flight from Heathrow to Kennedy airport on the way to Whateley. They got together to help each other in this strange foreign country. He speaks German, French, Italian, Spanish, and English well, with a smattering of other languages. His powers manifested when a visiting British girl had a run in with a local ‘haunt’. Sarah Kennsington was a psychic studying local ghost stories when she ran afoul a nasty gaunt who attempted to kill her. She had been cornered when this brilliant angel-like being showed up and drove the haunt off. After doing so, the ‘angel’ fainted and became Ken. Sarah was going to be going to Whateley soon and she convinced Ken that it would be best for him to learn about his new abilities there. There was a somewhat romantic attraction there as well. They met Hiram on the flight over to the States and a threesome was formed. Powers At Whateley it was determined that Ken was a level four exemplar and a level 3 shifter. When shifted, he was also a level 3D psychic package type with light and fire specialties. He can also fly beyond what would normally be expected with just wings and it is assumed that his psychic abilities help him. The Trio The three of them were originally in Melvillebut in their sophomore year, the three of them ran into something they couldn’t handle in the hills near Dunwich. If it hadn’t been for the arrival of Reverend Englund the strange spirit that couldn’t be controlled or fought. As it was, Sarah was killed by the creature in an attempt to save the others. In the last moments of her life, her spirit was able to be pulled into Ken’s dual-nature body. Although the creature consumed her body, it wasn’t able to get her spirit. Reverend Englund showed up about the time the creature was finished with Sarah’s body and was heading for the two remaining students. Using his own peculiar gating abilities, he was able to send the creature out of the universe and away from them. He has also added them to his network of operatives he uses to monitor and attack the evil presences he has fought most of his life. Ken now shares his body with the spirit of the girl Sarah and the friendship among the three has become romantic. As they realized that the relationship was going that way, they decided it might be a good idea to move somewhere where they would have less problems. Ken had been approached several times by Poe residents and knew something about the setup there. At the end of the year, they transferred to Poe. This year they have been tasked with the job of watching some of the new students who have been assigned to Poe. They seem to have unusual powers and skills that might be useful. At least one of them makes the Reverend cautious as he senses something disturbingly alien about her. Sarah Kennsington Ghost. Sharing the body of Ken, they have slowly been merging over the time that they have been joined. But she still has a sense of self awareness that allows her to work at something else while Ken is doing another thing. This ability has aided them a great deal and also adds a level of psychic defense that has also been useful. Sarah was originally 5'6" 130 lbs, blonde hair and blue eyes, which turned emerald green when her abilities surfaced. Bronze Bronze (-1 F) Name: Karen Coleen ‘Casey’ (born Kevin Charles) Savage Height: 5’ 8” (and still growing!) Weight: 130 lbs Age: 13 (will enter next year as a freshman) Hair: Bronzish Blonde Eyes: Bronzish Amber Face: Young Julie Newmar Build: Athletic, ample Race+: Irish/Jewish, MtF POB: Pittsburg, PA Assoc: Poe Cottage General Description Casey was the younger brother of Randy ‘R.C.’ Savage, a Whateley sophomore gadgeteer. Both the Savage brothers had something of a fascination with the pulp character ‘Doc Savage’, whom they claimed as an ancestor or distant relative, despite the fact that he’s fictional. During a Christmas vacation, Randy played a prank on Kevin by strapping him into an experimental Total Immersion Virtual Reality simulator. Randy told Kevin that he would be able to experience what it would be like to be Doc Savage. When Kevin put the Immersion Cap on, he discovered that the Body Image that the TIVR device was projecting was that of a glorious bronze female. As Kevin reacted, there was a catastrophic failure of the systems, and Kevin suffered from painful feedback. Kevin didn’t seem to be harmed, and he was more steamed over the prank than he was the feedback. Two months after this incident, Kevin was pulled off the street, forcibly given multiple injections (in the abdominal cavity, the femoral arteries of both legs and near the jugular vein), and then summarily released back onto the street. Prompt medical examination revealed that the injections were extremely concentrated gene therapy shots; it was deduced that Kevin had been chosen as an involuntary genetic experiment subject, with his attackers monitoring his progress via his Health Provider records. Kevin had been injected with a suite of genetic traits possibly gained from current Whateley resident ‘Zenith’; how the genetic samples had been gathered is uncertain. At first, it seemed that Kevin was part of the 70% that are unaffected by such treatments. Then, his eyes changed color from dull brown to golden amber, and his skin started taking on a tan, despite the weather. He gained an incredible appetite with a craving for proteins, consumed his body weight daily for the better part of a month. He grew at a rate of an inch a month. After a month, female traits began appearing, and Kevin had to be relocated to his Grand-parents’ residence in Florida, where he was introduced to neighbors as their granddaughter, ‘Casey’. It is uncertain whether Casey is a ‘Splicer’ (someone who has successfully had mutant traits grafted into their genome), or whether she is a naturally occurring mutant, whose Body Image Template was altered by R.C.’s TIVR device. However, there were attempts to kidnap Casey in Orlando, and it is possible that the persons who injected Kevin believe that they’ve succeeded in creating a viable artificial mutant. Powers Casey is a level: 7 EX, and a level: 2 Esper with concentrations that mimic the ‘Gadgeteer’, ‘Paragon’, ‘Database’ and ‘Detective’ specializations. She has a low-factor Psi trait that appears to be linked with her Esper trait. Skills Casey has a passing knowledge of electronics and computer programming, and is a beginner at Tae Kwon Do. Personality Casey’s method of dealing with her transformation is to treat it as something of a lark, even the sexuality. This manages to combine coping and denial in one sticky package. She comes across as ultra-confident, even cocky, and will try to steam-roller through everything and anything. In those cases where the fact that she can’t blithely handle everything can’t be ignored, she’ll either sulk or have a catastrophic breakdown of confidence. :NOTE: Bronze is not in Whateley yet. She is slated to arrive at Whateley ‘next year’ (storyline time) Gabriel Gabriel (1M) Name: Gabriel ? Height: Weight: Age: 15 (freshman) Hair: Eyes: Face: Build: Race+: POB: Assoc: Poe resident Powers Gabriel’s power is very similar to Mega-Girl’s: He can form an psychokinetic ‘shell’ around himself, in which he is very strong, resists damage, can fly and has certain energy wielding abilities. His big problem is that in manifesting his mutation, he is in conflict with his strict Christian upbringing, and this is affecting the way that his power manifests. His power currently must manifest through a filter created by one of two of facets of his personality- the Id and the Super-Ego. The Id manifestation creates a template of a ‘Fallen Angel’, a dark, sinister, and yet very fun-loving, free-wheeling and sexy ‘Dark Angel’. His Super-Ego, naturally manifests a template of a stock, pious, conscientious, stuffy, prim, repressive and boring DaVinci-esque ‘Bright Angel’. It should be remembered that the Id manifestation isn’t Evil, just irresponsible. In his ‘Bright Angel’ form, Gabe is tortured by any thoughts of carnality whatsoever; in his ‘Dark Angel’ persona, he’ll screw anything that moves. Currently, he can’t control which aspect will manifest when he changes. Out of manifestation, as a normal 15-year old boy, he’s Bi, with real problems coming to grips with his attraction to the same sex. Steve Rossiter Steve Rossiter (3M) Name: Steve Rossiter Height: Variable (6’) Weight: 165 pounds Age: 17 (junior) Hair: Variable (Blond) Eyes: Variable (Blue) Face: Variable (ruggedly handsome) Build: Variable (Buff/”Could audition for the role of Captain America”) Race+: Variable (Caucasian), gay Assoc: Poe resident Steve is a shapeshifter. He is limited to biped/quadruped mammalian forms, and by his mass. Despite his ‘All-American Jock’ default form, Steve is of the ‘screaming queen’ variety, and a definite Bottom. While he comes across as a simpering, mirror-worshipping flake, Steve has the classic shapeshifter’s dilemma, if you can be anybody, who are you really? Synthesis Synthesis (-1F) Name: Jennifer ‘Jenny’ Hazard, nee Jonathan Hazard Height: 5’ 7” Weight: 120 lbs. Age: 15 (as of next storyline year) Hair: Black, worn long, in a high ponytail Eyes: Dark Green Face: Build: Slender, just beginning feminization Race+: Eurasian (specifically, English/Chinese) MtF, undecided sexuality, POB: Little Awlsham, Sussex, United Kingdom Assoc: Poe Cottage, Bronze’s team, the Hazard Family, Robo-Jox|| General Description References Category:2005 bible Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Poe Cottage